


Horror Show

by cadkitten



Category: Sadie (Band), lynch.
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Frottage, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-22
Updated: 2008-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sadie and lynch. go on a two-man tour. However, they hit a slight bump in the road when a blizzard decides to hit, forcing them into an old run-down motel in the middle of nowhere for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horror Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reikai2184](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=reikai2184).



> For reikai2184 who requested this off jrock_ffrequest.  
> lynch. and Sadie on a two-man tour - it starts snowing and they get stuck in a motel.  
> 9 members, 3 rooms. One room only has one bed.  
> (Suspense, horror, comedy, smut - any of the above)  
> Okay... let's go crazy, guys.  
> Songs: "Payment of vomiter" by Sadie, "melt" by lynch., "ZAN (D.P.Y mix)" by Dir en grey, "Pause In End" by Acid Android

It's almost dusk and already it's colder than ice outside. The inside of the tour bus isn't much better. Mao watches out the window, his eyes following the other bus as he wonders if they're any better off over there. Unlikely. The way Hazuki stares at him from his own window says as much. He wonders for a moment why the vocalist of lynch. is watching him like that, but quickly dismisses it as their bus swerves to avoid a rather large, ratty-looking dog that seems to have decided to take up residence in the middle of the road.

Mao clutches the side of the seat in front of him and gasps. He's not used to this... not used to traveling in such a confined space with the others, and particularly not used to the icy weather conditions. He frowns slightly as Aki and Kei start laughing in the back of the bus. They'd better not be laughing at him. The thought is vague, passing... not really cared about. He settles once more on watching out the window.

The bus slows to a crawl, visibility not even enough for him to be able to see anything but the dark outline of the other bus beside them. They're between large cities, just outside of some dump-hole town in the middle of nowhere. A burning sensation settles low in his stomach and he absently rubs at it. Something tells him they'll be stopping soon and that it won't be a good thing when they do. He frowns, glancing over at Mizuki, who's sprawled out on the next seat over, half hanging on the floor from their prior mishap with the dog.

Mao has the urge to throw something at him, to smack him right in his pretty little face... but he doesn't. He never does. He looks away again, his hand still rubbing circles over his stomach. The feeling only grows, expands and fills all of his senses. He tries to shake it off, but it won't leave him alone. He wants to say something to someone... but who? No one listens when he has 'feelings' anyway. Damn lot of good it'd do him in this case. His eyes focus on the dark outline of the other tour bus and he squints into the darkness, wondering if anyone is watching him in return. Do they care like he cares? Can they feel it like he does? It doesn't matter.

He grips the seat again, hard, as the bus abruptly turns off onto a side road. Trees scrape along the sides of the bus, creating an ungodly racket. He cringes, wanting to cover his ears, but knowing it'd be completely useless. Mizuki sits up, groaning, and Mao just stares at him, his face as blank and emotionless as always. He sighs and looks away, his tongue coming out to lick nervously at his lip piercings.

He can hear gravel crunching under the tires, the sound oddly louder than the tree branches across the metal side-paneling. He wrinkles his nose. Where the fuck are they going? At least the snow isn't obscuring his vision here... but the darkness is. He has no idea which is better and doesn't really care.

The bus comes out into a clearing and he can see a small, lit shack off in the distance, across the snow-covered fields. It looks like it saw its better days at least thirty years ago. He leans against the window, letting his cheek absorb the cold. He brings one hand up and places it against the glass just before a bird comes crashing into it, leaving a shower of feathers and a greasy spot behind. He jerks back, his eyes wide and his heart pounding. This whole tour is turning into a slow descent into hell.

He looks away until the bus comes to a stop and his curiosity gets the better of him. He fixes his gaze on a long, low building with an old, peeling, faded sign hanging crookedly off what appears to be the front door. _Weston's Inn_ \- what the hell kind of place is this? His gut tries to drop into his toes and he groans softly, hanging onto his abdomen as if it is trying to detach itself from his body. Dread... cold, hard dread settles over him and he jerks his head to the front of the bus, where the driver is disembarking alongside his manager. _'Tell them to stop...'_ the thought echoes in his head unbidden, unheeded, but desperately echoing anyway.

The minutes tick by like hours and he watches as the other band's bus pulls up beside them. He can see Hazuki staring at him once again. He stares back, intentionally letting his feelings dance tauntingly in his eyes. He'd had certain emotions cross his mind about the other multiple times since they'd started on this tour from hell. He'd often wondered, in these three weeks, what it would be like if the other man returned even a portion of his feelings. He smirks slightly, able to concentrate more on this than on the impending doom his gut continues to feed him.

Their manager boards the bus, his soft voice echoing back to all of them. "Due to the obvious weather problems, we're going to have to pull over and stay the night here. The roads up ahead have been deemed impassible and we'd rather you all be safe than attempt the uncertain. lynch. will be staying with us as well." He pauses there, shifting uncertainly, almost uncomfortably. "The drawback is that there are only four vacant rooms. One will be taken by myself, lynch.'s manager and the bus drivers. The other three are open for the nine of you combined." He gestures at both buses as he speaks. "I'll leave it up to you how you share the rooms." With that, he's off the bus in record time, hurrying toward the main building, holding a paper over his head.

Mao watches him go, a certain amount of uncertainly shining in his eyes. He knows who he'll ask to room with him. He's known it all along. He looks up as Kei and Aki rush past him, pushing each other down the aisle. Kei's voice echoes back to him, "Yusuki's ours, man! He's got the booze in his bag!" Aki almost falls down the stairs and Reo catches him just in time. Mao looks away, disinterested, watching as Hazuki pulls his suitcase from the bottom of their bus. It startles him as the other looks up and smiles at him, crooking two fingers in his direction.

Mao stands up just as Tsurugi slinks past him down the aisle. He smiles in greeting and then continues past. Once he exits the bus, just a few steps in front of the vocalist, he's grabbed by Asanao and Reo and is dragged forcefully toward the building. Mao almost feels sorry for him, but the feeling is only fleeting, un-lasting.

His foot leaves the last step and he actually manages to smile at Hazuki. Mizuki's a few steps behind him, tugging lightly on his lip ring - a nervous habit Mao has long since identified with the man. He suddenly realizes he's stuck with the man he likes and the only man who he can consider his rival. He stands frozen to the spot, his mind reeling over the possibilities. A dark shadow flits past behind them and his eyes jerk to it, his blood running cold as he sees what he wants to see. Hazuki's hand on his shoulder gets him moving and he rushes to the side of the bus, yanking out his bag and slamming the compartment shut.

When he turns around, Mizuki's hand is basically glued to Hazuki's arm and Mao wants to burn a hole in it, to make him pay for touching _his_ man. But that's not meant to pass. He knows better. And so he follows them, grudgingly stepping in their footprints, knowing he's the third wheel and hating it. They enter their room and Mao stares at the huge bed in the middle of it. It's almost a double King size and he has a sinking feeling that the ratty couch in the corner doesn't open up. He walks over and inspects the couch as the others close the door and make sure the bed is clean.

Mizuki disappears into the bathroom and Mao can hear him taking a piss. Part of him wants to go and watch, that little perverted part that's eternally stuck on 'fuck yes' while the rest of his body is stuck on 'hell no'. He sighs, his breath making a small patch of steam in front of his face. He frowns. "It's fuckin' cold in here."

Hazuki looks up from where he's shucking his boots and nods. "Yeah... I think their heater is broken. At least that's what our manager said."

Mao stares at the thin carpet and then over at the huge bed. "I guess we all get to share that," he gestures at the bed, "then, don't we?"

The other vocalist nods and then pats the edge of it. "We'll shower in the morning. If we do it now, we'll freeze to death. Get over here."

Mao drops his bag and kicks off his tennis shoes, padding over and plopping down right smack in the middle of the bed. "Does that mean we get to be each other's heaters?" He turns his head to grin at the other man, but his grin isn't pleasant or even nice - it's wicked and full of promised sin.

Hazuki surprises him by tackling him to the bed and growling low in his ear. "Do you want it to be like that?" He grinds his hips down hard on Mao's. "Do you want my cock so deep inside you that you forget where I end and you start?"

There's a soft gasp from the doorway to the restroom and Mao turns his head, staring at Mizuki and frowning a little. Brief irritation flits across his gaze as a plan formulates in his mind. Suddenly, he reaches out and grasps Hazuki's hips, holding him still as he begins to thrust up against him. His eyes lock with Mizuki's as he does his dirty deed. "Fuck, yes. I want you to cum so far in me that it won't come out for weeks." His voice is loud and clear, his tone not one to be argued with, and his eyes hold a fire that dares Mizuki to challenge his right to have just that.

Mizuki sinks down on the side of the bed and fidgets for a moment before speaking. "Mao... I know how you feel. I've been there... I _am_ there. I just... please... we're all three stuck in here tonight. Can't we all be included, just this once?"

Mao stares at the guitarist, his eyes raking over the other man's piercing and then down his lean torso. _'You can't have him... he's mine.'_ "You can-" he pauses here, an uncertain look on his face, and then he smiles widely, "let me fuck you while he fucks me."

Much to Mao's surprise, Mizuki rises and quickly removes his clothing, letting each article fall to the floor, almost forgotten the instant it touches the cold, hard ground. Before long, he's bare to their eyes, his lean fingers idly stroking his length into hardness.

Hazuki grinds himself down hard against Mao, moaning low in his ear. "Show me your body, baby."

Mao pushes Hazuki off enough to unbutton his shirt and slip it off his shoulders. Next his pants come undone, his fingers sliding sensually along his naked skin until the other vocalist takes them and rips them off, tossing them aside. He shivers as the cold hits his skin and he realizes the knotting in his gut has been lust all along. He's fast to undo the brunette's pants, pushing at the leather until he helps by sliding it down enough to reveal his already erect cock.

"Suck me or I'll take you dry... whore." Hazuki grins at Mao, telling him he's just talking dirty, but that he means the first part quite well.

And Mao returns the devious grin, sliding down the other man's body until he can take him into his mouth. He sucks greedily, his hands exploring the small patches of exposed skin, sinking under clothing for more flesh. Someone's hand wraps around him and then a warm mouth closes over his length and he moans deep in his throat. That pulls a sound from Hazuki as well, a low rumble that only serves to turn Mao on even more.

He knows it's Mizuki doing this to him, causing him such pleasure, but he doesn't mind. It could be Satan himself and he knows he wouldn't care right now. Pleasure is pleasure, regardless the source. He sucks harder, his head bobbing vigorously, his tongue tasting the salt of Hazuki's skin.

The vocalist pulls back and swats behind him at Mizuki, making him move. He leans down over Mao, kissing him harshly as he pulls him back up the bed and positions himself at Mao's entrance. "I'll make you scream so loud the others will think you're being killed." He hisses the words into Mao's ear, his eyes glittering with a pleased look.

Mao moans, loud enough to let everyone who might be listening know that he's being pleasured. "Fuck me. Make me scream... Hazuki." And then he's being flipped, the vocalist's hands all over his body, moving him to his knees and pulling him back.

Hazuki repositions himself at Mao's entrance and glances over his shoulder. "Mizuki, get under him and let him take you. No prep. He likes it with blood." And then he slams into Mao, drawing an unearthly howl from the other man as he's penetrated, his skin stretching and ripping, his hole clenching tight around Hazuki's member.

Mizuki slips under Mao's arched body, flesh touching flesh. It feels like sin to him and he knows it will be. He spreads his legs and lies there, a placid look on his face. "Then make it hurt... _good_."

Mao notices the switch in Mizuki's demeanor, but he pays it no mind. He likes the other better this way anyway. He shifts around, pulling himself off Hazuki's cock ever so slightly, a demented look adorning his face as he places his cock at the guitarist's entrance and shoves his way in without so much as a warning.

Mizuki reaches up and rakes his nails over Mao's chest piercing, pulling at the already tender flesh in such a way that Mao lets out a scream and his cock throbs within the blonde's body. He repeats the action over the one in Mao's throat, only a bit more gently, so as to not actually rip it out. Mao's body is quick to respond, his muscles tightening around Hazuki as the other man slams into him over and over, again and again. Mao feels blind from the haze of pleasure that overcomes him. Blood trickles slowly from his piercings and he grasps Mizuki's hips tighter, fucking him harder than he thought was possible, his body working on pure adrenaline.

Hazuki moans as he leans forward on Mao, resting most of his weight on the vocalist as he continues pushing into his willing body. He reaches around and shoves two fingers into Mao's mouth, forcing him to suck them. Mao feels fulfilled, as if he's getting everything he can possibly get. It pulls him toward his edge, hurtling him off into an abyss where he's screaming his lungs out, cumming hard as he fucks Mizuki's tight hole.

Hazuki removes his fingers from Mao's mouth and makes a few final pushes into the other's body before moaning deep and long, his cum spurting out within the other man's body. Mao shudders at the feeling, his screams ending and leaving him panting, breathless, lying on top of Mizuki's body.

Mizuki whimpers softly, his own need unfulfilled and aching between his legs. He pushes himself against the bed, fucking the mattress for all he's worth, as much as he can move with the two vocalists weighing him down. And then he's there, brilliant colors exploding behind his eyelids as he cries out Hazuki's name.

Hazuki rolls them all over, pulling Mao with him and Mao pulling Mizuki along. And it's Mao who reaches out and pulls the covers over them all as they huddle close, still needing the warmth and unwilling to let the cold air take hold.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~ In The Next Room ~*~*~*~*~*~

Yusuki, Kei, Aki

Reo, Tsurugi, Asanao

Asanao clings to the dark brown phone, his eyes wide and his voice but a whisper. "Yusuki? I... I think we stopped at the wrong motel. Mao's being killed in the next room." His voice wavers and then breaks as he thrusts the phone at Tsurugi and huddles up in Reo's arms, shaking like the last leaf in a cold winter wind.

"Yusuki?" He pauses. "Great. Yeah, I know. He's over-reacting." He hangs up the phone and rolls his eyes as he plops down on his own bed. "Fucking wuss."

~*~*~*~*~*~ In The Room On The Other Side ~*~*~*~*~*~

Yusuki gasps for breath. He can't seem to stop laughing and keeps pointing at the phone managing only incoherent babble using the words: Mao, sex, and moron.

Kei and Aki exchange glances, wondering if they really should have given Yusuki that entire bottle of vodka.

 **The End**  
How do I keep getting lamer? I'm so lame; 'lamer' is actually a word!  



End file.
